User blog:Billy2009/Neo-Saban Power Rangers Era Episodes (Redux Version)
This is a redux version of all of the episodes of the Neo-Saban Power Rangers Era. I'll also renaming and re-imagining some episodes from each series and add Beast Morphers (where i and most of us has to wait for it to arrive on 2019 and even naming Cyber Corps, based on the original concept by Amit Bhaumik), and adding non-adoptive Power Rangers series like ToQger. Samurai #Origins, Part I - #Origins, Part II - #Mean and Green - #Deal With a Demon - #Day Off - #Sticks & Stones - #A Fish Out of Water - #There Go the Brides - #I've Got a Spell on Blue - #Forest of the Trees - #Test of the Leader (I) - #Mark's Challenge (II) - #Samurai Girls - #Training Day - #Shell Games - #An Golden Arrival - #Room for One More - #The Blue and the Gold - #Team Spirit - #The Fateful War - #The Tegen Gate (I) - #Super Samurai (II) - #Broken Dreams (I) - #The Ultimate Duel (II) - #Trading Places - #Something Fishy - #Runaway LightZord - #Undercover Rangers - #The Rescue - #The Bullzord - #TBD - #Adewale's Choice - #Venjix's Returns, Part I - #Venjix's Returns, Part II - #A Sticky Situation - #Trust Me - #The Strange Case of the Munchies - #The Master Returns - #A Crack in the World (I) - #Stroke of Fate (II) - #Fight Fire with Fire - #The Great Duel - #Evil Reborn - #The Sealing Symbol - #Samurai Forever - #Trickster's Treats (Halloween Special) - Gosei Force #Gosei Powers - #He Blasted Me with Science - #Harmony and Dizchord - #Going Viral - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #End Game - #Vark's Wrath, Part I - #Vark's Wrath, Part II - #Vark's Wrath, Part III - Hexagon Pirates #Project: Hexagon, Part I - #Project: Hexagon, Part II - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Legendary Battle - #The Christmas Rangers (Christmas Special) - Cyber Corps # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Dino Charge # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Dino SuperCharge # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Herioc Express #All Aboard the Heroic Express!, Part I - #All Aboard the Heroic Express!, Part II - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Ninja Steel #Return of the Prism - #Forged in Steel - #Presto Change-O - #Live and Learn - #Drive to Survivie - #Hack Attack - #TBA - #Time Out! - #Abrakadanger - #Gold Rush - #Rocking and Rolling - #Poisonous Plots - #Family Fusion - #Ace and the Race - #Monkey Business - #Tough Love - #Making Waves - #Game Plan - #The Royal Rival - #The Royle Rumble - #Prehistoric Rage - #Helping Hand - #Galvanax Rises - #Echoes of Evil - #Moment of Truth - # # #Attack of the Yokai Ninjas - #The Need for Speed - #Caught Red-Handed - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Blog posts Category:Billy2009 Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists